


Make It Better

by kittysprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lovey Dean, M/M, Sam Knows, cute cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is like, REALLY super sweet and Sam knew something was going on :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me on Wattpad already, so it's not plagiarizing. Unless I'm plagiarizing myself.  
> I don't own anything that has to do with supernatural except the fics I've written.  
> *all mistakes are my own*

_  
 Dean threw open the dingy motel room door for himself and Sam. The door slammed against the wall behind it and Sam flinched, loud noises were not his favorite  thing right now. headaches are a bitch. He set the duffel down and quietly shut the door. they had just finished a hunt. obviously. Vamps nest, nothing too difficult. except,They'd gotten a hold of an eight year old boy and turned him right in front of Sam and Dean. about an hour later, they let him free to drink as he pleased.   
Dean hadn't thought much about it, but it was weird that it only took an hour for him to completely turn. Dean was tied up at first, but managed to break the knot and fumble with the kid for a while (who was a lot stronger than he looked)  before Sam finally managed to get loose and help him out. Dean did get a little pissed off when Sam chopped off his head.  
 "Dean, there's nothing we could've done." Sam tried to comfort.  "Yes there was! we could have brought him back here!         cured him!" Sam rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his other leg. "really Dean? you would have let a vamp chill in the back seat?" Sam questioned. "yea Sam! if I had even the slightest bit of time to think things through, we could have saved him! given him back to his family!" "IT WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED!"  "SAM! HE HADN'T EVEN FED YET!" Sam huffed and stomped into the bathroom. "jerk" he muttered, and slammed the door. a faint "bitch was heard on the other side and he just ignored it.  
Dean flopped down on his bed and rolled over onto his stomach. a few minutes later, he heard the creak of the bathroom door, but he was too far gone to really pay attention and within the next two minutes, Dean was out like a light.   
"DEAN!" Sam shouted. John took another swing and it landed painfully on Dean's temple. John had just gotten back from and unsuccessful hunt and decided to take it out on Dean. when he had gotten home, he sat Sam in a chair and told him that if he tried to help Dean, he'd get hit too. Of course, six year old Sam didn't care what his dad said, he loved his brother more. so when John hit Dean, Sam bolted from his chair to his sobbing brother. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" He picked Sam up by his shirt and drew his other hand back. "Don't you dare!" came Deans little, broken voice. John stilled and looked down at his boys. their faces held fear and hatred, and he could tell that Dean was trying to ready himself for another hit. he dropped Sam and Sam quickly crawled to sit in Dean's lap. Dean hgged him into his chest and just let him cry. "WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE YOU TWO?! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE A HIT LIKE A MAN!" John raised his fist once more to Dean and then everything went black.  
Dean shot up in bed, panting and desperetly looking for something to hold on to. he barley registered the sound of wings and the short flush of cool air on his face. "Dean? is everything okay, I senced you were unwell." Cas spoke sofly, careful not to wake Sam. "c-come here" Dean heard his own voice crack, but he really didn't give a damn. "Why?"      
"I- I need a hug." Dean whispered. Cas slowly made his way over to the bed and set his knee on the edge, the bed dipped from the ne pressure before it whet back to it's regular state when Cas removed his knee. he quickly shed his coat, suit jacket and shoes before crawlin onto the bed. Cas slowly climbed over Dean laying him down in the process. He rolled over to his side and opened his arms, an invitation for Dean. Dean curled up in Castiel's arms and nuzzled his forehead in his neck. a muffled 'thank you" escaped from Deans lips before Cas put a hand in Dean hair and shushed him. "tell me about your mother, Dean." Cas whispered. he knew exactly what Dean had dreamt about and figured best not to talk about it. he had been watching the boys at night to ake sure they were safe. he was just worried about his family, that's all.   
"m-my mom?"  
 "yes Dean, your mother. what do you remember of her?"   
"I remember, she used to sing me to sleep. she'd sing 'Hey Jude' it was her favorite song. she'd play it again and again and dad would always get mad and she's just roll her eyes and say 'she never wanted to forget it.' " Cas smiled into Deans hair. he scaned his brain for the lyrics to 'Hey Jude'. "Hey Dean"   
"huumm?"    
"Hey Jude. don't make it bad. take a sad song and make it better" Cas sang quietly enough not to wake Sam but loud enough for Dean to hear.   
By the time Cas had finished the song, Dean was out cold. The next morning, Cas heard a bit of rustling from Sam's bed. He looked over in time to see Sam sit straight up in bed with the messiest hair Cas had ever seen. Sam turned his head, feeling someone staring at him. He saw his big brother curled up in a ball in Cas's arms and Cas slowly running his hand through Dean's hair.  
"good morning, Sam."   
"hey Cas. Is this-are you- um.. A thing now?"    
Cas furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "what is a 'thing' in this context Sam?"   
"nothing, I mean. Never mind. I'll-uh I'll talk to you guys later."  
Sam untangled himself, threw the blankets off of him, stood, and walked into the bathroom, grumbles a mix between 'I knew it' and 'my back'.  
Cas thought it odd for a man in his twenties to have back problems, but considering his line of work, it wasn't too hard to believe. Cas was pleasantly pulled from his train of thought when Dean groaned and moved a little.   
"G' mornin' Cas." Dean looked up and smiled at him. "good morning, Dean." they exchanged loving looks for a good twenty seconds before Dean spoke up. "Cas. Thank you. You really helped me. You still help me and I don't think you'll ever stop helping me. So thank you." Dean brought one hand up to run his fingers through Cas's bed head. Damn, he was beautiful in the mornings.   
Dean scooted up closer to Cas's face. Dean lowered his voice to the smallest whisper he could possibly use. For the next sentence was meant for Cas and Cas only. "Castiel, I love you." and he connected their lips.

 

-KS  
•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•


End file.
